1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locks, and more particularly, to a zipper lock with a dual locking system.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous padlock constructions have been developed and are widely employed by individuals to prevent unauthorized persons from gaining access to any particular item or area which has been closed and locked. Although many locks are constructed to be opened by a key, numerous combination lock constructions have been developed which are opened by knowledge of a particular combination.
One particular type of combination lock that has become very popular due to its ease and convenience of use is a combination lock which employs a plurality of rotatable independent dials, each of which forms one of the indicia, usually numerals or letters, which comprise the combination for releasing the lock. Typically, the combination lock has one mode or position in which the user is able to set or reset the desired combination sequence. However, these combination lock constructions suffer from common deficiencies which have not been successfully overcome.
Most constructions of combination padlocks incorporate a J-shaped or U-shaped shackle which is employed to provide the desired engagement with the suitcase or items to be locked. In one of the most popular applications, the shackle is inserted through apertures formed in the zipper pulls which are mounted to the suitcase in order to maintain the suitcase in the secured and locked position. Although most suitcases, or similar products, which incorporate zippers for maintaining cooperating portions thereof in the closed position are locked by the owner using padlocks incorporating J-shaped or U-shaped shackles, one group of products which has recently become popular are lock constructions designed for independently receiving and securing the two separate and independent zipper pulls mounted to a suitcase, or similar product. In this way, a suitcase or similar product can be securely locked using a lock construction which is more easily integrated into the body of the suitcase, as opposed to being a separate and independent element which hangs from the product.
Although the combination padlocks constructed for receiving and securing zipper pulls directly therein incorporate a construction which is readily distinguishable from padlocks incorporating conventional shackles, the problems associated with rotatable dial/shackle padlocks is typically identical to the problems associated with rotatable dial/zipper pull padlocks. As a result, many manufacturers have attempted to solve the problems associated with rotatable dial or combination locks.
One principal difficulty and drawback found in these constructions which has not been overcome is a construction which assures the user that a preset combination will not be accidentally or inadvertently altered or changed, without the user's knowledge. In such instances when the known combination is unknowingly changed or altered without the user's knowledge, the entire combination lock is incapable of future use, since the user is typically unable to release the shackle from locked engagement with the housing.
In addition, although key operated locks do not suffer from the difficulty of having the combination changed or altered without the user's knowledge, users are frequently incapable of using key operated locks, due to the key being lost or misplaced. As a result, key operated locks are also frequently discarded due to the user's inability to find a particular key for operating the lock.
Another common problem which has consistently plagued lock constructions is the cost of construction for producing and assembling padlocks, whether the padlock is key operated or combination operated. In order to attain a padlock which provides all of the features desired by consumers, prior art constructions typically incorporate numerous small components, each of which require expensive assembly procedures to produce the final product. As a result, these lock constructions are expensive to produce, thereby reducing the ability of these locks to reach a broad base of consumers.
Another problem commonly found with padlocks is the inability of these constructions to prevent contaminants from reaching the rotatable, internal component of the lock, thereby causing damage to these components or interfering with the ease of operating the lock by an individual who either knows the actual combination or has the activating key. Although numerous attempts have been made to reduce the adverse effects caused by contaminants reaching these components, such attempts have been incapable of completely eliminating in this problem.
A final, still further difficulty, which has recently arisen and affects both combination locks and key operated locks, is a requirement that all secured locks must be broken by Customs officers, and/or inspection or security personnel in order to gain access to luggage which is deemed suspicious. Under new security regulations that have been implemented, all luggage must be scanned or inspected to prevent the transportation of potentially dangerous items or products which are deemed to be undesirable. In those instances when luggage is scanned and further visual inspection is required, the inspectors have the authority to open the luggage for visual inspection, including physically breaking any lock which may be on the luggage.
Consequently, with these new regulations presently implemented, all lock systems which are incapable of being opened by inspectors and/or security personnel are subject to be physically broken, in order to gain access to any luggage which needs to be visually inspected. As a result, consumers will now be faced with the possibility that any lock system employed to protect the contents of a suitcase can be physically removed by security personnel, leaving the luggage completely unprotected during the remainder of the trip.
Furthermore, additional new regulations have been implemented requiring lock manufacturers who produce key operated locks for use by security personnel must employ constructions which enable the key to be removed when the lock is in the open position. This additional regulation has further complicated the construction of prior art padlocks as well as adding additional difficulties to the typical operation of key operated padlocks.
In addition, some padlocks have been constructed which do provide a dual locking system for enabling security personnel to gain access to the lock, when necessary. However, these prior art dual locking padlock systems are typically limited to only padlocks incorporating J-shaped or U-shaped shackles. Dual locking padlocks constructed for securing zipper pulls to the lock system have not been created and leave such padlocks vulnerable to being broken by security personnel whenever inspection is required of a suitcase employing these locks.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a padlock system having a fully integrated dual locking construction which is configured for securing the zipper pulls of a suitcase thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual locking, zipper pull padlock having the characteristic features described above which is easily produced and provides the user with complete control over resetting the combination employed therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual locking, zipper pull padlock having the characteristic features described above which is easily produced in a cost effective manner.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.